Milord, Milove
by Hentai Y. Slave
Summary: Chp13 complete RanXKen, PG13, fluff, AU A chance meeting. Is there such thing as love at first sight? Aka the adventures of Lord Ran and Lord Ken.
1. Milord

Milord, Milove

Author: Hentai Y. Slave

Summary: (RanXKen, PG-13, fluff, AU) A chance meeting. Is there such thing as love at first sight?

Notes: Eh heh heh anyone remember me? I kinda on hiatus for "Ran and I" and "Ken and I" wanted to try something new so...

Disclaimer: As much as I love them I don't own Weiss Kreuz. But the seiyuu concert dvds are mine though. Mwahahaha! Imported straight from CDJapan!

------------------------------------------------------

Chp 1: Milord

Omi could barely keep up with his Lord as he rode across the meadows, towards the forest. His Lord was in a foul mood, and he often ride uncontrollably till he cools down. They have rode further then they have ever ridden before. As they rode further into the forest, Omi got more and more anxious; they were too near the borders, and he feared that his Lord might cross it unknowingly, putting his Lord in danger.

_Well as his page_, Omi thought, _it is my duty to protect him._

Fortunately, his Lord slowed down before coming to a stop near a small lake. In the deep forest, the lake shone with a multitude of colours as the sunlight slipped past the canopy to reach the lake. Omi gave a gasp in wonder. No wonder his Lord stopped.

He looked up as his Lord dismounted the horse and sat near the bank. He shut his stunning violet eyes as the wind caressed his red hair gently. "We shall rest here," ordered the monotonous voice of his Lord. Seeing that his Lord has finally calmed down, Omi gave a mental sigh of relief.

Ran Fujimiya. The seventh heir to the Fujimiya throne...and a very lonely man. Despite his stunning features and prestigious background, he seldom interact with others, except for Omi, trained as a page and assigned to him since he was five. He spent most of his hours either reading or riding. And like a good page, Omi followed his master like an extension to his body. Earlier, the King's advisors had summoned his Lord, bugging him like little flies to interact with the court ladies more, so that a suitable wife could be picked for him. He flew into a rage then, storming off with Omi trailing after to go riding again. Lord Ran hated been told what to do, and hence such rides were often.

Omi half pouted/sulked at being ignored by his Lord. He stood up and wandered off a bit, knowing that his Lord would be occupied for a while. As he wandered away from the lake he heard the distant sound of someone...snoring? Was that what he heard? He slowly made his way towards the sound of snoring. To his surprise, he saw a man with chocolate brown hair, dressed in fine clothing, sleeping under a tree near a mud pile. Omi's curiosity got the better of him, so he leaned closer and closer towards the man.

To his surprise, a pair of brown eyes shot open. The stranger, seeing Omi leaning so close to him gave a yelp in surprise, pushing Omi away roughly...into the mud pile.

"AHHHH!"

SPLASH

There was a moment of silence. Then...

"What the hell was that for? You ruined my clothes!"

"Me? You were the one who sneaked up on me!"

"I-I did not! I was trying to see if you were hurt!"

"Yeah right! I bet you were trying to kiss me! You pervert!"

"WHAT! Why you..."

"Omi?" Both turned to the sound of the new voice. Omi's face lit up at seeing his Lord Ran. Abet he looked a bit angry, but at least he came to help him.

"Lord Ran!...Milord?"

As soon as the stranger and Lord Ran made eye contact, time seemed to stop.

Ran looked in wonder at the man standing before him. A mob of chocolate brown hair fell on the shoulders of one with a lightly tanned and highly attractive body. The most breathtaking part of this man was his stunning pair of brown eyes that reflected innocence and beauty, and Ran found himself drawn to his eyes the most. Eyes that were currently fixed on him. Unknowingly, he smiled and reached forward, wiping a bit of mud of the man's cheek with a handkerchief. This caused a blush to come forth the man's cheeks, making him all the more...cute.

Ken Hidaka, heir to the Hidaka throne in the kingdom near the Fujimiya Kingdom found himself staring at the most beautiful man he has ever saw in his life. He had sneaked off from the palace without Yohji's knowledge to bask in the forest light when a boy had snuck up on him, scared him and argued with him. Then the man appeared, with features so exquisite and beautiful that his breathe had been taken away. When he came up close, smiled AND wiped his cheeks he blushed a deep shade of red, much like the colour if this man's hair. Unknowingly, he took the handkerchief offered to him, hands slightly tingly at the slight touch.

"What is your name?" Ran asked gently, fearing to scare the man more than he already looked (or so he think he is scaring him).

"K-Ken H-Hidaka. Ken Hidaka," Ken replied, blushing deeper still at the sound of the deep baritone that sounded so...sexy to him.

Omi looked upon the exchange in wonder as well. His Lord was smiling. SMILING mind you, and staring opening at this horrid man like one who would stare at a precious gem.

_Matte,_ Omi thought, _Hidaka? Isnt that Yohji's master..._

"I am Ran Fujimiya...Hidaka?... So you are King Hidaka's treasured son," Ran said. He had heard about the neighbouring King having a son about the same age as him, who is rumoured to be a good-looking man. But to see him for himself...

Ken blushed at being called 'treasured', then blinked. _Fujimiya? So he is a lord too, _Ken thought. _Then the boy must be his page..._

Omi quickly got out of the mud pile (with some effort), but instead of bowing low to Lord Ken and offering his apologies, he glared at him. Lord or not, he still pushed him into the mud pile! Ken glared back at him. Page or not, he was stilled sneaked up upon!

The glaring contest continued until Omi gave a loud sneeze. Ran came out of his daze and muttered an apology to Lord Ken for his page's rudeness. Ken only blushed and stumbled some more, and Omi watched the exchange with interest. Until the sound of horses was heard.

"T-That must be my men...they must be worried I snuck out...eh heh," Ken explained uncomfortably, "I better get going..."

With that, the pair parted, but not without lingering glances, heated attraction unidentified feelings... and Omi's sneezing.

TBC

------------------------------

Author: I want to see what's the response for this, before I type the next chapter. Or I might just go back and write "Ran and I"/ "Ken and I" R&R pls!

Ran: Liar. All your think about now is playing MapleStory and watching Shaman King.

Author: Ano...eh heh heh..


	2. Micrush

Milord, Milove

Author: Hentai Y. Slave

Summary: Chp2 up!(RanXKen, PG-13, fluff, AU) A chance meeting. Is there such a thing as love at first sight?

Notes: Haha, I just realised how corny my summary is...anyways, this chapter's a little bit short..but oh well (sweatdrop)

Disclaimer: As much as I love them I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

----------------------------------------------

Chp 2: Micrush

Omi entered his Lord's spacious bedroom, drying off his hair with a towel from the emergency bath needed due to his unfortunate encounter with a mud pile. Instead off seeing his Lord in his favourite armchair reading, his Lord was sitting by the window edge, staring off into the gardens with a dazed expression. If Omi was braved enough, he would have told his Lord how much he looks like a girl swooning over a crush right now. But instead he stood by the door like a good little page and waited for his Lord to speak.

"Omi?" Ran called, still facing the gardens outside.

"Yes, Milord?" Omi answered patiently.

"What do you think of...Lord Ken?" Ran said, still not facing the young page. Omi grunted at the mention of said Lord. He did not like him. Not one bit. He replied his Lord frankly.

"Well, personally, I think he's an insufferable piece of –"

"Interesting."

"Eh?" Omi blinked at his Lord's sudden comment. His Lord turns to face him now, with a rare sparkle in his eyes on an otherwise the stoic face.

"No, not just interesting...I find him...intriguing," Ran finished, clearly oblivious to Omi's confused expression, which swiftly became thoughtful at his Lord's words. It was obvious to him now how much the meeting with Lord Ken affects his Lord. Having practically grown up under the care of his Lord, Omi had seen how his Lord was becoming more and more lonely as time passes. Such loneliness has made his Lord unhappy, and it is shown evidently in his empty expressions and antisocial behaviour.

_If Lord Ken could make Milord happy,_ Omi thought, _and ease some of Milord's loneliness, then I would try my best to bring them together._

"Well...he is a bit different from the other Lords...he's, well, not below arguing with me...and," he thinks a bit to recall exactly what his friend Yohji had told him, "from what Yohji tells me, Lord Ken is a kind soul who treats his servants as equals."

"Yohji?" Ran inquires, not recognising the name of the servant. Though Lord Ran tends to keep to himself, he makes it a point to remember the names of the servants who serves him.

_In a sense,_ Omi pondered, _what Yohji said applies to Milord as well..._

"Yohji Kudou, Milord. He is Lord Ken's page. He was my senior in page school and a good friend," Omi answers. Ran nods, turning back to the window with Lord ken clearly still in his mind.

"I wonder what he thinks of me," Ran mutters absentmindedly. Omi smiles. He knows just what to do. He gives a small bow to his Lord.

"If Milord wishes, I can try and get some information from Yohji," Omi offered. His Lord turns swiftly.

"Thank you Omi," Ran said immediately, eyes widened with hope.

"You're welcome Milord," Omi replied. He gave a small bow and turned to go.

"Wait!" Ran said suddenly. Omi turned and look at his Lord in confusion.

"Eh...if Lord Ken inquires," Ran explained, starting to sprout a blush, "tell his page... what I said of Lord Ken." Omi smiles and gives a nod.

"Of course Milord," Omi assured.

"A-And that," Ran continued, the blush now clearly seen on his cheeks, "I hope to be able to meet him soon. That is all. You may go now." His Lord turned back to the window quickly. The moment Omi stepped out of his Lord's room, he started chuckling at his Lord's shyness. It is best that he contact Yohji right now before his Lord turns any redder.

TBC

----------------------------------------------

Author: Eh heh heh (sweatdrops as she reads the reviews from previous chapter)

Ken: (Giggles)

Author: Hai...I've gotten myself into trouble ne? It seems that all 3 stories needs updating...

Ran: Serves you right (actually very happy). The following are her review replies:

To Rie: Thank you so much! I remember you ne.. .. erm haha I'm back...and youji will finally sees some action next chapter..

To dark: Thank you thank you.. I like writing stories that make people swoon... cos I get a lot of that when I read other people's stories, and it's a wonderful feeling XD

To Amarhoea: Haha don't worry about it, lotsa people like to stay anon. I'm also one of those who don't bother to review too (sheepish) But I get the strength to write by people's reviews, so I just shamelessly ask for them eh heh. And lastly...I like cherries XD

To Moon without a Sun: Lol thank you, I'm happy too XD

To Sachiko V: thanks a lot..i like weiss in any setting as long as it is RanKen haha

Author: Done done. Omi is so considerate, ne? Beloved Yohji is coming up next! Remember to R&R to see our sexy Yohji!

Omi, Ken, Ran: Beloved?

Author: Haha. Yohji-kun! Daisuki!


	3. Matchmakers?

Milord, Milove

Author: Hentai Y. Slave

Summary: Chp 3 up!(RanXKen, PG-13, fluff, AU) A chance meeting. Is there such thing as love at first sight?

Notes: Due to the overwhelming love for our resident playboy (mostly from me) Enter Yohji! Haha

Disclaimer: As much as I love them I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

----------------------------------------------

Chp 3: Matchmakers?

Dragon's Cove is a nice little restaurant situated on the borders of Kingdom Fujimiya and Kingdom Hidaka. Its friendly waitresses serve to people from all walks of life, whether you are a farmer with a little extra cash from the nearby fields, or a page that serves the Lord. Or more specifically, a page that is not-so-patiently waiting for another page to stop flirting with said waitresses.

"Yohji-kun!" Omi called from his table at Yohji, who had begun flirting with the pretty waitress the moment he had stepped in. Yohji Kudou, page and good friend to Lord Ken, was very un-page like. He walks with a confident stride that is uncommon for a mere page, and his hobbies include flirting with the ladies, teasing his Lord, teasing the ladies, teasing Omi and dating the ladies (yes, three out of five involves the ladies). At the sound of the impatient call from his little junior Omi, Yohji smiled apologetically to the fine waitress and made his way to him.

"Yo Chibi. I would've ask what you've been up to, but I've been told of your little encounter with Milord," Yohji said, chuckling to himself as he slid into the seat opposite Omi. He reached out to ruffle Omi's hair affectionately.

"Stop calling me Chibi!" Omi protested, lightly slapping away the hand that had been ruffling his hair. Usually, he would have just sat down and listened to the playboy's interesting stories from his palace, but he had 'an order' from his Lord...and a fine plan. He drew himself taut in a page-like manner and spoke.

"I am here on behalf of Milord to find out what thy Lord thinks of him," Omi announced. Yohji just chuckled at how cute Omi looked and ruffled his hair again. Omi could not help but smile as well.

"Hahaha stop being so serious Omitchi!" Yohji said, before leaning back into the seat, amused. "Ahh...you should've seen how Milord's behaving in his room! He seats on the bed and stares at that piece of handkerchief that thy Lord gave him with an adoration that puts lovers to shame! Don't tell Milord what I said, but I swore I heard him mutter 'beautiful' under his breathe!" Omi giggled at the mental picture Yohji was painting for him. It seems like the meeting with his Lord affects Lord Ken as well. Yohji leaned closer to Omi and spoke in a seemingly conspiring tone.

"In my opinion," Yohji said, with a playful twinkle in his eyes, "Milord has a huge crush on thy Lord." He even gave a wink for that added measure.

"Yes, I think Milord is in love too," Omi agreed, giving a slight nod.

"Sooo...what did Lord Ran think of my precious Kenken?" Yohji asked, resting his chin on one hand.

"Well I think Lord Ken is an insufferable piece of...never mind...Milord finds him intriguing, and he has expressed his wishes to see thy Lord again," Omi replied, trying very hard to keep his grudge with Lord Ken in check.

"Intriguing huh? What an interesting word to use," Yohji mused. He made a move to stand up. "Well I better hurry back to Milord now to pass the message to Milord before he chews his toe out," he added, chuckling again.

"Wait Yohji-kun...do you think we can...help them?" Omi said, feeling a bit awkward at saying something like that. Yohji turned and looked at Omi, easily reading Omi's thoughts. He gave a sigh and shook his head in amusement.

"Being a page is a busy job, ne? Nanny, messenger, servant...and now matchmaker," Yohji answered, looking seemingly pleased with the last task, "don't worry Omitchi, we'll just let them meet and...well they'll have to decide what to do with each other." He gave a reassuring smile to Omi. He smiled back in gratitude.

"Now, I better go and pass the message."

"Thank you Yotan."

"But first, I've gotta arrange a date with that fair waitress first. Heh heh."

"Yohji-kun!"

TBC

----------------------------------------------

Author: heh heh Yohji is fun XD

Omi: Hentai Yohji

Author: R&R pls!

Review Replies:

To Amarhoea: (dramatic music) Yohji! XD Thank you for reviewing again! Umm I'll try my best to do this story nicely. I love cherries.

To dark: Eh heh heh now you know how Ken reacted...if you can trust Yotan's words of course haha.

To Moon without a Sun: I'm glad my fic made you happy! Sometimes when I read a good fic, I'll feel like hugging the computer too!

To Rie: (waves Yohji banner) I LOVE YOTAN! Heh heh Ran-kun kawaii ne...

Author: plus a lot of thanks to those who read this fic too..it's ok if you didn't review, I'm not too fond of doing that either XD I'll just see the no. of hits heh heh. See you soon in next chapter!


	4. Visiting?

Milord, Milove

Author: Hentai Y. Slave

Summary: Chp 4 up!(RanXKen, PG-13, fluff, AU) A chance meeting. Is there such thing as love at first sight? Aka the adventures of Lord Ran and Lord Ken lol

Notes: Hi hi people...eh hope everyone will like this chapter...I like it (smiles). Eh unfortunately updates from now on will be slow, because my drafts only managed to reach this chapter (sweatdrop)

Disclaimer: As much as I love them I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

----------------------------------------------

Chp 4: Visiting?

The moment Yohji stepped pass the palace gates of Hidaka, a servant rushed forward to pass him a message from Lord Ken. It simply said that he was to see his Lord on his immediate return. Knowing the purpose of the summon, Yohji made his way quickly to his Lord's room, if only just to catch his Lord by surprise. Lord Ken, however, had been watching the gates from his room the whole time. After spotting Yohji enter the gates, he all but pounced on Yohji the moment he entered his room.

"Milord I...Wah!" Yohji managed to say before his Lord hugged his arm in excitement.

"The servants told me you went to meet Lord Ran's page! What did you all discussed? Did you ask what Lord Ran thinks of me? Did you? Did you?" Ken asked, tugging Yohji's sleeves excitedly with each question.

"Woah woah calm down Milord! Geez..."Yohji exclaimed. _Sometimes,_ Yohji mused, _Milord acts more like an energetic puppy than a Lord._ Ken refused to let go of his arm and dragged Yohji to the seats, looking expectantly at Yohji.

"Let's see..."Yohji started, pretending to recall what was being said, "insufferable piece of ass..." Ken's eyes widened in shock.

"...was what little Omi thought." Yohji jested. Ken gave a frown and glared half-heartedly at Yohji. He gave Yohji his best 'annoyed ' expression. In return, Yohji gave Ken his best 'innocent' expression.

"Lord Ran..." Yohji started again, observing his Lord's expression carefully. Ken was looking up at him, a hopeful expression clearing shown on his face, "...finds you intriguing," Yohji finished. He had to hold back his laughter when he saw his Lord's eyes lit up.

"I-Intriguing?" Ken said, blushing red by now, "S-So he l-likes me?" he asked shyly, dropping his hands from Yohji's arm to toy with the handkerchief in his hands. A bright smile was evident on his face, accompanied by a dreamy look.

"That ought to untie your undies," Yohji joked, chucking lightly when his Lord rolled his eyes at him. Having practically brought his Lord up, the two were more close friends than master and servant. His Lord allowed him to speak and act as freely as he wished when they were alone, and in return his Lord spoke and acted freely to him as well. Yohji faked a cough to get Lord Ken's attention again.

"Oh yes, there was something else...you're gonna like this," Yohji said, fully enjoying himself with teasing his lovesick Lord.

"What? What?" Ken pressed, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Lord Ran...has expressed his wish to meet you again," Yohji finished. To Yohji's utter amusement, his Lord jumped up from his seat and stared at him incredibly.

"Really? You're not kidding right?" Ken asked to make sure. He could hear his heart pumping quickly in excitement. To see the beautiful Lord again was...

"I would take that as an invitation to visit, wouldn't you?" Yohji answered, lounging lazily on the seat.

"Yohji! Pack my things and prepare a carriage! Oh and inform my father about my trip! I'm going to get ready!" Ken ordered, already scrambling around the room to prepare.

"Oh? Can't wait to see your crush?" Yohji teased, still seated and just watching his Lord panic. Ken blushed again at his words.

"N-no! Of course not! I, eh, need to...return the handkerchief! Yes! And ah...thank him and ah apologize to sweet Omi...ah yes, so many reasons to visit," Ken explained, nodding his head in a seemingly thoughtful manner. Though from arch of Yohji's eyebrow, it was obvious to both of them that those were mere excuses.

"B-But seriously Yohji," Ken said, pausing for a moment. He looked down at the handkerchief in deep thought. The chance encounter with Lord Ran seemed…he had never met someone that fascinated him so much. A mixed expression of confusion, longing and hope presented themselves on his features. Yohji looked on in concern.

"I...I don't think it's just a crush. I...I..." Ken continued, and then paused again, unsure of what to say, what to think. What did he feel for the man? Was it just an attraction, or was it something more?

Yohji stood up and placed a hand on his Lord's shoulder. As lively and energetic as his Lord was, he was highly insecure. While Lord Ran hides his behind a wall of indifference as Omi once described, his Lord hides his behind humble smiles and joyous laughter.

"Don't think too much about it, ne? Just be yourself," Yohji soothed. Ken smiled at him in gratitude. Yohji always seemed knew what to say, and he was glad that he was there for him.

_And,_ Yohji thought, _follow your heart. Both of you._

TBC

----------------------------------------------

Ran: Review replies. Shi-ine.

To Amarhoea: lol it just wouldn't be Yotan if he doesn't flirt, ne? kenken is cute, but I think I made him too girly this time. Eh heh. Oh I've made the relevant correction to chp3. Thank you sooooooo much for pointing it out! I'm glad u pointed it out..my eyes tend to twitch whenever I spot mistakes too, so thanks!

To dark: lol lol omg I laughed so hard when I read your review. But I think Uncle Yohji can make it right ne? I actually have another fic draft in which Yohji helps bring them together. Hmm...maybe I should write it...

To Rie: to tell you a secret, I actually wrote chp 2 and 3 together, and this chp on the next day. Hence the fast updates but I seemed to be running out of a plot for this fic...

Author: (rubs eyes) Ah my eyes are getting wobbly from staring at the computer..

Ken: Didn't you just recover from a headache?

Author: Haihai...but cute blushing kenken is too fun to not write...I think I should go and rest...now... XoX

Ken: Slave-chan! Eh pls R&R


	5. Meetings

Milord, Milove

Author: Hentai Y. Slave

Summary: Chp 5 up!(RanXKen, PG-13, fluff, AU) A chance meeting. Is there such thing as love at first sight?

IMPORTANT Notes: Why is this important? Well simply because it is relevant to the story, SO READ THIS. In chp 1, we know that the forest that our lovely Ran and Ken met is situated near the borders of Kingdom Hidaka and Fujimiya. Now I'm going to add on to clarify that the Fujimiya palace is nearer (slightly?) to that forest than the Hidaka palace. This explains why Ran and Omi can reach there by horse riding for around an hour (since it's near), why Ken was sleeping in the forest (because he came a loooong way and so he rested his weary soul there) and why Ken's people took so long to retrieve him (since it's far). I don't think I could fit all this in the actual storyline so I'll say it here. And to reward you for reading thus far, here's a small spoiler-ish fact: Ken's kingdom is way smaller and poorer that Ran's. This is relevant to the illusive next chp. (pant) Done!

(As of 4/1/06) Some grammar, sentence structure and slight content changes. Perhaps I was a bit too rush to get this out by the New Year. My apologies.

Disclaimer: As much as I love them I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

----------------------------------------------

Chp 5: Meetings

_(In Ran's room, when Omi has returned)_

"He finds me beautiful?" Ran asked, blushing profusely at the compliment. Though many have praised him before, the compliment somehow sounded more flattering coming from Lord Ken, "I would have thought that my pale complexion would make me look sickly..."

"Nyah, of course not Milord," Omi protested. He stepped closer to Ran to better view the blush on his Lord's cheek. _Well look at this,_ Omi thought, _I've never seen Milord so...shy before. Perhaps Milord needs some confidence boosting..._

"After all, Milord has the finest features of all of Fujimiya," Omi complimented, gesturing in a grand manner, "features that makes Milord more handsome than any man, a beauty that speaks volumes amongst all men," Omi finished, ending his praises with a slight bow.

"And so is Lord Ken," Ran added dreamingly. He gestured for Omi to come closer, and when he did, Ran patted Omi on the head affectionately.

"Silly boy," Ran jested, "Thank you for your compliment, and thank you for being my messenger."

"Anytime Milord, anytime." Omi replied, giving his Lord the brightest smile. It was then that a servant came in with a message from Kingdom Hidaka.

"Well. That's fast," Omi commented, taking the letter. He read it on behalf of his Lord, as this was one of the tasks of a page. It was a short message, but he read it slowly on purpose, seeing how his Lord was trying his best to look nonchalant about it. He had to hold back his laughter when his Lord finally lost his patience and spoke.

"What does it say, Omi?" Ran asked. He waved the servant away, preferring not to lose his cool in front of one (which he was very sure he would, seeing that the letter was from Kingdom Hidaka).

"Well, word has come that Lord Ken, accompanied by his page, is coming to visit our kingdom," Omi announced, discretely looking at his Lord to see his reaction. He was not disappointed; Lord Ran's eyes brightened and a small smile came forth on his lips.

"Omi! Prepare my finest clothes! Oh and inform my father of my request to meet our guest in his place. I must get ready," Ran ordered, already striding to the dressers to prepare.

"Yes Milord!" Omi answered, chuckling lightly at his Lord's unusual behaviour. _Ah the thing love does to people..._Omi mused.

_(An hour later, at the palace gates of Kingdom Fujimiya)_

Soon all was ready for the arrival of the guest. Amongst the servants that lined the palace gates, two figures stood directly in front of the gate. Those two could hardly contain their anticipation; one of them was filled with anxiety to see the guest, and the other was filled with curiosity to see what would transpire when his master and the guest meet.

Curious Omi stood by his anxious Lord's side to greet the guest. He was dressed in a formal robe, one of those that were required of a page when welcoming a guest. His Lord was dressed formally for the occasion as well, but he was surprised (or should he not be?) that his Lord did not wear the usual dull colours that he favoured for such dull occasions, but instead picked a more glamorous dark red robe out of the collection that he had prepared for his Lord. Omi felt like nodding in approval; the robe chosen by his Lord brought out his Lord's eye colour and further enhanced his unearthly beauty.

The sound of a horse drawn carriage brought Omi back to the present moment. He stood a little straighter as the carriage arrived and Lord Ken's name was announced. Soon a familiar blonde popped out of the carriage and (to Omi's utter dismay) winked at Omi before holding out his hand help the Lord step down said carriage.

Ken barely managed to stop himself from gaping at the sight of Lord Ran. It was just a change of clothing, yet he managed to look more like a God than a mere mortal like himself. Openly staring at Ran, he somehow managed (with Yohji's help) to get out of the carriage without tripping.

Omi gave a little gasp in surprise at the sight before him, and he knew he heard his Lord suck in a breath as well. If Ran thought a rugged Ken was handsome, the cleaned-up Ken was stunning. Ken was dressed in a formal robe as Ran was, but his was a robe woven by the finest brown silk. It hung naturally on Ken like a second skin, sleeveless to show off his nicely tanned arms. The whole outfit brought out his features perfectly. Gone was the lad that lay asleep in the forest; here was Lord Ken, standing tall with a certain air about him that drew everyone's attention. Yet, the shy boyish smile and the twinkle in his eyes brought forth at spotting Ran revealed that this was still the same adorable man they met days ago.

After a moment of having the two Lords just staring at one other, both pages nudged at their respective Lords to proceed with the formal courteous bowing. To Omi's surprise, after the formal bowing, Lord Ken turned to face him.

"Omi, isn't it? I apologise for what transpired before. Let bygones be bygones?" Ken said, offering his hand to Omi. Omi blinked, surprised by his words. Recovering seconds later, he smiled and extended his hands as well.

"It is me who needs to apologise for my rudeness Lord Ken. And yes, let bygones be bygones," Omi replied as they did a firm handshake. Though Omi didn't really expect the Lord to apologise, he found himself put at ease by this seemingly small gesture. It was, in fact, an indication to him that Lord Ken was not 'just one of those royalties who were friendly to the nobles and snobbish to the servants'. _The perfect match for Milord,_ Omi thought.

Ran made a mental note of approval at Omi's reply. The last thing he wanted was for his favourite page to be at odds with Lord Ken. He blinked when he heard a cough, and turned to see (up close for the first time) Lord Ken's page, a lean man with green eyes and blonde locks.

"Ah it's a pleasure to finally meet you Lord Ran. Little Omi told me all about you," Yohji greeted, giving his customary smile and offering his hand to Lord Ran. A little surprised by the forward behaviour of the page, Ran accepted the hand, bringing forth a wink from the blond.

Then the eyes of the two Lords met again. For a moment there was a comfortable silence, a comfort brought about by the long awaited reunion of the two. But with the two of them just staring at each other, the moment dragged far too long, so Yohji turned to Omi to speak.

"Now then, why don't you show me around so that we can leave the two lovebirds alone for a while?" Yohji suggested. He was already shooing the servants away and half dragging Omi.

"Y-Yohji!" Ken cried out, a little scandalised that Yohji would be so open with his thoughts in front of Lord Ran. He blushed and uttered a soft apology to Ran. Ran just shook his head lightly.

"It's alright with me Lord Ken. I find it...refreshing," Ran assured. Though somehow, to the people present, the last comment seemed to be directed towards Lord Ken's blush instead.

"Please...just call me Ken," Ken insisted, smiling at Ran shyly.

"Only if you return the favour as well," Ran offered. He offered his hand to Ken. "Would you like to see the garden...Ken?"

"Sure...Ran." Ken answered and, not breaking eye contact with the beauty before him, took Ran's offered hand. As the pair wandered off, the two pages took their seats on a bench near the garden, ready to serve their Lord when summoned. Though judging from how engrossed the two were in one another, they highly doubt that they would be called soon.

"Wow chibi your Lord is quite the looker," Yohji commented as they settled down. Omi knocked him lightly on the head.

"Is that all you can think of? Come on we got to think of how to bring them together," Omi persisted. Yohji pouted.

"Ah chibi you wound me so. Quite persistent on matchmaking, aren't you?" Yohji teased. He turned to watch the two from a distance and grinned in a lopsided manner at what he saw. "Though from what my eyes tell me, those two won't need much help from us to click," Yohji said, lounging lazily on the bench (if it is possible to lounge on one).

Omi turned to look as well. The two had already settled themselves near the bank of the miniature waterfall in the midst of the garden. Lord Ran whispers something in Lord Ken's ear. It was undeniably something good, because Lord Ken draws back with a blush and a shy chuckle. Lord Ran joins in with a smile of his own, and then brushes a stray hair from Lord Ken's fringe. Lord Ken leans into the touch unconsciously. All in all the image looked...cute. Omi found himself grinning as well.

"Perhaps Yohji," Omi said, turning to back to face Yohji, "we won't need..." he trailed off then, seeing someone standing afar behind Yohji, looking in the direction of the two Lords. His eyes squinted a bit to focus on the face of the man...then his eyes widened considerably, recognising the man.

"Oh no," Omi said. He stood and waved frantically to Lord Ran.

_(In the garden)_

Ken felt like he was in a wonderful dream, a dream that he would never want to wake up from. He was sitting on a rock next to a beautiful waterfall, surrounded by beautiful flowers and more importantly accompanied by the most beautiful man, no, human being he had ever set his eyes upon. They basked in each other's presence, and in idle chatter talked about their homeland.

"To think that such beauty lived just across the border..."Ran complimented idly. The somewhat random compliment caused another blush to form on Ken's cheeks. Ran took in every one of Ken's precious blushes, accompanying each one with a smile of his own. He realised that he was probably smiling much more that he ever did before, but he couldn't help it. Every moment spent with this man made him more and more happy, more and more attached, and possibly more and more in love. He didn't want this moment to end.

_I never want to wake up from this dream,_ they both thought, looking dreamingly into each other's eyes. If any of them had any doubts before, they were all gone the moment their eyes met once more.

Then Ran caught a movement from behind Ken. He looked; it was Omi, and he seems to be gesturing to a certain direction. He turned to the indicated direction... and frowned, narrowing his eyes as the figure approached.

TBC

----------------------------------------------

Author: Phew long chapter ne? Thanks everyone for reading this fic. This has the highest no. of hits so I presume this is the most popular out of the rest of my fics :) Review Replies!

To Amarhoea: Yes you are the first reviewer! A cookie for you :) Hope u like this chapter as well. And yes, they did stare. A lot XD

To Sachiko V: Hehe I'm new to the whole Lord-Page things, drawing my basic ideas from fairytales and other fics :) the updates were fast because I wrote all three in one shot. Hope you like this as well!

To dark: lol you are so right. And kenken is such an excited puppy ne? Makes it more fun for me hehheh. I love writing about kenken. There's just so much to say :)

To amethyst rulzz: heh heh thank you soooo much. I love writing, and I love sharing them more so. I also have the 'don't feel like writing' feeling sometimes too lol. It helps just to firstly type random sentences, and then join them up. A bit like sewing haha.

To Rie: Hmm rivals... heh heh keep guessing. I love Schwarz, so they'll show up somewhere lol (trying to be secretive) aww thanks for calling me slave-chan. I love it :)

To ela: Wow! You're German! I always wanted to learn German, because of weiss kreuz XD thank you so much for your review. I love every review I receive! Hmm I don't think I'll survive long not eating, drinking and sleeping. My dad for one, makes sure I switch off the computer by 11pm (sigh)

Author: Yay! I finished this before the New Year! (Umm around 2 hours before, Singapore time) Happy New Year everyone! May all your wishes come true :) Cheers!


	6. Grand Advisor Crawford K Thomas

Milord, Milove

Author: Hentai Y. Slave

Summary: Chp 6 is here! (RanXKen, PG-13, fluff, AU) A chance meeting. Is there such thing as love at first sight?

Notes: I have being asked about whether our lovely weiss boys are going to use their weapons (the katana, bugnuk, crossbow and wire), and since I thought it would be relevant, I'm gonna answer the query here: Since this AU is set in...for the lack of a better word, 'kingdom land', I'll probably let Ran, Ken and Yohji to be armed with swords. Omi can keep his crossbow. If I decide on anything else, I'll let you peeps know :) Anyways, the villain is finally introduced in the story. I blame the villain role on all the Shakespeare that I have been reading. For some reason.

Disclaimer: As much as I love them I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

----------------------------------------------

Chp 6: Grand Advisor Crawford K. Thomas

Grand Advisor Crawford K. Thomas approached his Lord and his guest when he was finally spotted. His stride was confident, yet guarded since his Lord seemed displeased to see him. He had chanced upon the garden and, after obtaining information from one of the maids, felt slightly miffed at not being told of a guest's visit. He stopped himself a few steps behind the guest, and bowed slightly to his Lord.

"Lord Ran." Crawford greeted plainly.

"Ahh!" Ken cried in surprise, having not heard the man approach. And in his shock...he slipped straight into the pond. Ran's head turned sharply at the loud splash...and promptly covered his mouth with one hand to hold back his laughter: Ken was sitting in the knee high pond with some of the water plants on his head and shoulders, wet and looking sheepish and embarrassed. A few chuckles managed to escaped from Ran, earning him a slight pout from the wet man. In apology, Ran gently helped him up from the pond, completely ignoring the stoic advisor next to them until said advisor coughed in impatience. Both turned to Crawford.

When Ken made eye contact with the man, he couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine, a cold that was definitely not brought about from his cold dip. Cold, very cold blue eyes narrowed and stared down at him, as if he was of insignificance to the owner. Said eyes that narrowed further when Ran moved to position himself between the cold man and himself.

"Ken, this is Grand Advisor Crawford K. Thomas," Ran introduced, "Crawford, this is Lord Ken from Kingdom Hidaka."

"You speak of a Lord, yet all I see is a wet boy in front of me," Crawford stated, earning a warning glare from Lord Ran, "Even if he is a Lord as Milord claims, his dressing and behaviour shows poor breeding to my eyes."

"You are blind to not see a true gem that is in front of you. He is indeed a Lord of high breeding," Ran retorted, barely controlling his anger. He knew from past experiences that the Grand Advisor could taunt people by twisting disrespectful comments into statements of mere casual observations. Sensing Ken obvious uneasiness with Crawford, Ran mentally cursed his own fortune for having Ken to ever meet this dreadful man.

"Ah if you say so Milord," Crawford replied. He tapped his chin as if in deep thought. "Hidaka, Hidaka...oh yes, that little country that has barely any wealth."

"W-We have enough to be self sufficient," Ken argued. He found himself gripping Ran's arm in fright when the cold eyes turned sharply to him at his words.

"Perhaps. Or did you think that by acquiring Milord's affection you could garner some of our magnificent country's wealth, hmm?" Crawford accused.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ran boomed, standing up tall in anger at the obvious insult to Ken. At the sound of the Lord's angry shout, all the servants (Crawford included) in the immediate vacancy fell to their knees in fear. The sheer commanding tone frightened even the two pages to their knees, and even Ken had to refrain from doing so as well.

"How dare you. Do not forget your place, mere advisor." Lord Ran spoke, glaring menacingly at the man before him.

"Forgive me Milord, I am only wary and protective of Milord. Such blatant comments comes with my nature," Crawford defended. Ran chose to take a deep breath to calm himself down this time. A nice ride with his horse would usually do the trick, but he can't possibly just bolt with Ken around.

"You are forgiven on account of your faithful service to my father," Ran stated finally, looking coldly at the man still kneeled at his feet, "But do not allow yourself to be seen or heard by me today, or else you will not live to see the morning sun tomorrow."

"Thank your grace, I shall depart swiftly." Crawford said before he left the scene, obviously displeased with the order. Ken gave a sigh of relief as the tension slowly faded with the advisor's absence.

Ran gave a faint nod to give the rest of the people present permission to rise, before helping Ken to his feet. Yohji was by his Lord's side immediately, handing him a towel. Omi went forward to fuss about Lord Ken as well. Ran apologised to Ken for the man's rudeness, and then frowned when he noticed Ken's obvious discomfort in his wet clothes.

"Sakura." Ran called. A maid with short brown hair promptly approached.

"Yes, Milord." Sakura answered, bowing slightly in respect. She was still a little shaken by her Lord's outburst.

"Take Lord Ken to his quarters, then escort him to my private dining room later." Ran ordered. With that, the pair parted once again, still with lingering glances, but also with the delight of knowing that the separation will be brief.

_(Down the corridor to the guest room)_

Perhaps due to the fact that he hung around Yohji for far too long, Ken's mind began to drift off to wonder how 'private' the dining room would be. He shook his head to get rid of that thought. Yohji, spotting his Lord's movement, easily guessed what his Lord had thought and smirked. Ken blushed lightly at being caught by Yohji, so he quickly turned away and followed the maid Ran assigned to him.

Soon they arrived at one of the guest rooms in the palace. Yohji gave an appreciative whistle when they entered. The room was definitely larger than a normal guest room, extensively furnished with a cosy fireplace. Their luggage was already in place and a warm bath awaited Lord Ken.

"I hope thy Lord is satisfied with this room. At Milord's request thy page shall stay in the next room. I shall await outside until thy Lord is ready to proceed to the dining room." Sakura informed, giving a slight bow to them before exiting. Ken watched Yohji suspiciously as the page started bouncing lightly on the bed.

"You didn't hit on her." Ken stated plainly. He undressed for his bath and eased into it, grateful for the warmth it brought to his chilling bones.

"Ah but Sakura-chan is too young for me. Besides, I prefer my ladies with more...curves," Yohji replied, chuckling to himself as he set about his Lord's change of clothing.

"So what do you think of Lord Ran?" Ken asked, clearly wanting to change the subject before Yohji could divulge any further regarding his taste in women.

"You have great taste Milord, Lord Ran is hot. And gracious to boot..." Yohji praised. He could almost feel his Lord beaming in delight.

"...But I can't say the same about the snotty advisor though," Yohji commented, shrugging a little at the thought of the man.

"I know...there's something about that man that scares me," Ken admitted, frowning lightly when that subject was brought up. Granted the advisors back home were a little annoying at times, but none of them emitted such a cold vibe around him like Grand Advisor Crawford. He sort of understood why Ran acted as such to him.

"Just give the order Milord, and I'll finish him off for you." Yohji suggested, drawing his sword and making a stabbing motion at an imaginary advisor. Ken chuckled at the sheer absurdity of it.

"Keep your sword. Come on let's get going. Sakura-chan is waiting." Ken said, drying off and getting dressed.

"Or rather, Lord Ran is waiting." Yohji jested. He chuckled at the blush that sprouted on his Lord's face and opened the door when his Lord is ready once again.

_(Sometime later, in Crawford's chamber)_

"How dare that little brat treat me like a servant! Over a pathetic country's Lord! I was serving his father before he was even born!" Crawford fumed. He turned to the dejected servant standing next him.

"So Sakura, what are they doing now?"

"T-They're having dinner, sir."

"Dinner." Crawford repeated, a plan forming in his mind, "It would be his last."

"Eh?"

"The favour you owe me Sakura, shall be repaid today."

TBC

----------------------------------------------

Author: For interest sake, I'll just mention that the initial plan was to let Sakura be the love rival, but 1. She's not worthy and 2. I pity her because she's already no. 1 on the to-kill list (Yuriko is 2nd). And yes, Schwarz has arrived. Oh, and take the first letter of Braddie's full title (Grand Advisor Crawford K. Thomas) and you spell?

Ken: GACKT.

Ran:...

Author: Lol. I initially planned it to be just GAC, but I realised I could spell GACKT so I thought I'll just poke a little fun. Anyways, gackt is a J-rock(?) singer. I think. Review replies!

To Amarhoea: yay thanks for liking the previous chp. This one's not as fluffy but I hope you like it too. Regarding your question please refer to the notes at the top! Thanks! And yes, I'm from Singapore :)

To himawari: here's the continuation, I hope u like it!

To Moon without a Sun: Now you know! Its Crawford :) I'm not sure whether I can introduce the rest of Schwarz though...


	7. Sleepless Night

Milord, Milove

Author: Hentai Y. Slave

Summary: Chp 7 is here! (RanXKen, PG-13, fluff, AU) A chance meeting. Is there such thing as love at first sight?

Notes: …Yes I know the title for this chapter is crappy.It used to be worse heh heh I apologise for the long wait. My job is tiring. And there was cosplay. And the release of my results. Busy busy!

Disclaimer: As much as I love them I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

----------------------------------------------

Chp 7: Sleepless Night

All too soon, one of Ken's best dinners drew to a close. Despite his protests, Ken was ushered (aka fussed) backed to his room to retire early for bed by Yohji, who claimed that his Lord tires easily from travel. Which was true in most circumstances, but as the hours pass Ken found himself sitting up in bed, unable to sleep. He sees Ran's smile instead of a blank darkness every time he shuts his eyes and he longs to hear Ran's voice instead of the quiet hum of the wind next to his ears. Frustrated, he got up and started pacing around the room, hoping to tire himself out. When it failed, Ken gave a sigh of defeat and settled himself on the window ledge

After a moment, there was a tentative knock on his door.

"Come in," Ken said. He smiled when the maid peeped cautiously into the room. "Sakura, wasn't it?"

Sakura entered, bringing in a tray with a cup of tea with her. "Y-Yes. I-I heard thy Lord pacing...s-so I brought some tea."

Ken smiled grew a little wider at the maid's consideration. "Thank you," he said, then turned back to gaze at the stars, lost in his own thoughts.

Sakura settled the tray on the small table next to Lord Ken with shaking hands. Lord Ken probably overlooked her uneasiness as some sort of timid behaviour, but the real reason for her uneasiness was the frightening thing that Crawford ordered her to bring in. Poison, one of the most lethal kind, that looks and tastes like any other tea. It kills its victims slowly, such that the person would seem to have passed away from a heart attack. And she was serving it to Lord Ken. She knew she was doing something terribly wrong, but she was indebt to Crawford, and his commands must be followed. He was the one who took her under his wing in her dire hour of distress when her family perished in a fire. He was the one who offered her this job of palace maid. He was the one who cared when no one did.

"Sakura...can I ask you something?" Ken asked absentmindedly, his gaze still fixed outside.

She snapped out of her thoughts and nodded quickly. Then she noticed Lord Ken's far off look and fumbled out a respectful reply. "A-Anything, Lord Ken. I am at your service," she said, bowing to him.

She looked up a moment later when Lord Ken kept silent. She looked at him directly for a moment, observing his side profile and the expression on his face. Was he homesick? The smile on his face was sad, but it looked more like...

She ventured to ask, "Lord Ken?"

"Hmm?"

"I know it's not my place to ask...but why do you have such a sad smile?"

"...Because Sakura," Ken turned to face her again, his eyes full of the emotions that filled his heart, "meeting thy Lord is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And...I don't know what to do about it. I...I love him."

Sakura all but gasped at his heartfelt words. She felt overwhelmed, but more importantly touched and moved by his words. Lord Ken was in love with her Lord, and from what she heard from Omi, her Lord returned the feelings as well. If she wasn't convinced by what transpired earlier in the gardens, that perfect picture of love, she was convinced now. When Ken reached out to take the cup of tea, Sakura's heart squeezed. She imagined Lord Ran's face of utter despair and grief when he finds out about Lord Ken's death.

Ken took a sniff of the tea. " Ah, this smells nice..."

No. There was no way she could have the heart to separate the two lovers.

She snatched the cup away from him. Ken blinked in surprise.

"The tea has turned cold! I'll go get a new cup!"

"Umm, it's ok, I-"

"I insist!"

"Eh?"

Sakura half ran out of the room, leaving Ken to wonder at her behaviour.

------------

Ken sighed. Though confessing his bottled up feelings did relieve a bit of strain in his heart, he found himself wanting to see Ran even more. He made his way to the bed again. _Sleep the night away, _Ken thought, _and then I can see him again in the morning._

It was then that Ken heard it. Music. Someone was playing...the flute?

Ken rushed to his window and looked down. He blinked in surprise at first, then a big smile spread across his face. Right below his window was a rose garden, and in the midst laid a bench, and on the bench sat Lord Ran. He was playing a melodious piece on his flute with his eyes closed and bangs swaying in the wind, absorbed in playing music for his love.

Ken rests his head in his hands, closing his eyes as well to concentrate on the lovely tune. The melodious music seemed to be telling a tale of the flowers, flowers that blossomed and flourished under the moonlight. Ken felt an overwhelming sense of peace and tranquillity; when it was finished, Ken felt a sense of awe for the man below him.

Ken smiled brightly when their eyes met. "That was beautiful Ran."

"A beauty that is nothing compared to yours," Ran answered smoothly.

Ken blushed at the picture they portrayed. Himself, the princess, up in his tower listening to his prince charming, Ran, charm him with his heavenly flute. And of course, the comfortable pause that they experience now, both of them content with just looking at each other.

Ken's prince broke the silence. "I actually came to invite you for a nightly stroll in the gardens. The night brings forth different flowers than in the day. I...didn't want to disturb you if you have already fallen asleep, so..." Ran explained, gesturing to his flute in the end.

"How could I resist? However," Ken answered, a mischievous smile on his face as he felt the impulse to do something, "I am ready but the stairs are so far away..." He steps on the window ledge as Ran approaches.

Ran blinked. "What are you...KEN!" Ran cried out as his love jumped out of the window. Ran rushed forward and made it just in time to catch him in his arms.

"That was so dangerous!" Ran scolded. Ken only laughed at the scowl on his face.

"Yet you caught my body, along with my heart," Ken said, giving Ran a wink, "aww, makes it more romantic, doesn't it?"

Ran laughed. "Well, since you insist..."Ran jested, walking away with Ken in his arms, carried bridal style.

"Uh Ran? Y-You can put me down now," Ken stuttered, blushing heavily.

"Why? Makes it more romantic, doesn't it?" Ran teased, tossing Ken a wink.

And so the private night tour started. Ran took Ken around the gardens, pointing out and gesturing various flowers to Ken. Ken took in everything with wide curious eyes, fascinated by the sheer beauty of the flowers that grew in Ran's seemingly magical garden. Ran, on the other hand, took in every one of Ken's adorable expressions, the sweet perfect picture of innocence and pure joy. Ken was entrancing him just by being himself; his mere presence was enough to make Ran feel content.

"Oh wow! Look!" Ken exclaimed. A gust of strong wind had blown, making the daffodils sway in the wind and the sky full of flowers. Ken laughed joyfully, reaching out to try and catch the falling petals. Ken's delight was pure and real. Drawn like a moth to the light, Ran went up behind Ken and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on Ken's. Surprised, Ken stilled in his arms, silent.

"I see thy beauty, but is it mine to keep?" Ran asked softly, taking a deep breath of the sweet brunette's hair. To his surprise, Ken pulled away. He watched as Ken picked up a gentian and turned to him with a sad expression.

"...Flowers bloom and die. New ones will grow. So will love." Ken answered in hesitation. Sure the mutual attraction was there, but he felt they were moving a bit too fast for comfort. They barely knew each other after all. Yet, the moment the words came out of his mouth, Ran shook his head in disagreement.

"Not the eternal love that I feel for you. It shall last as long as the oceans, the sky and the sea. I swear." Ran promised, taking Ken's hands in his.

Ken's tears threatened to fall at his touching words. "Oh Ran..."

"Oh sweet Ken, would you be mine?"

"Yours now and forever, till eternity."

"Eternity."

Under the moonlight, amidst the gentle breeze and lovely flowers, the sweetest and most heartfelt kiss sealed a promise between two lovers. All too soon, they parted reluctantly to their respective rooms, eager to welcome the new day, which promises a new love.

TBC

----------------------------------------------

Author: This is the sweet sappy chapter. The confession and kiss part was the most important for me so I took extra long time to write it. Hope it came out fine (nervous)

Review replies!

To boXx: Lol I'm glad you approve my use of Crawford. Can't think of anyone else more suitable :) I'm not sure whether Ken will trash Crawfish though, but it's a good suggestion (evil grin).

To dark: (big hug) it's ok, I'm sorry too for taking so long to write this chapter! Yes Crawford is evil. Sakura is innocent! Lol

To Amarhoea: Eh I'm not sure whether I got the thy and thou correct as well (nervous) I studied Shakespeare literature before, so it's like my little tribute to it I guess. Very glad to know I was right about gackt. Yay neighbours! Hope you can drop by for a visit! I definitely can't go Malaysia though..I have to work :(

To Moon without a Sun: heh heh she held back all right. Glad you love the RanXKen interaction. I hope this chapter is satisfactory as well :)

To Yaoi Angel: I like your name lol. Glad you found this interesting. I hope to improve even further :)

Author: That's all! Please review!

NOTE: I wrote a RanXKen one shot titled "Closer To You" Please go read it as well!


	8. Sappy Morning

Milord, Milove

Milord, Milove

Author: Hentai Y. Slave

Summary: Chp 8 after a very long time.(RanXKen, PG-13, fluff, AU) A chance meeting. Is there such thing as love at first sight?

Notes: Heh reading the previous chapter after a year...I really can't believe I wrote that XD hope my writing didn't drop too much...

Disclaimer: As much as I love them I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

--

Chp 8: Sappy Morning

_(The next morning, at the royal archery)_

The next day found the four at the palace's archery site, mostly due to an offhand comment by Ken during breakfast about never having learnt the skills of archery. Ran demonstrated and guided an eager Ken, while the two pages stood at a target further off; Omi having the most delight striking three consecutive bulls' eyes with his crossbow...and Yohji leaning against his bow making bored yawns. Yohji glanced towards the two Lords and raised an eyebrow at what he saw. Or more accurately what he kept seeing.

"Thy Lord is pretty touchy with Milord isn't he," Yohji commented, chuckling. Omi blinked and turned to look.

Ran stood closely behind Ken, hands wrapped around him to join with his on the bow, pulling the bow and giving instructions to him. Looking closer one could notice that Ran's head was leaning close enough to press his head against Ken's, whispering a bit too close the instructions to Ken's ears. Ken, on the other hand, leaned back almost instinctively on Ran in return.

"Indeed. I've never seen Milord having so much close contact with anyone..." Omi answered, nodding in agreement, then turning back to his target, uninterested to probe more. Yohji, being...Yohji, observed them more carefully, squinting his eyes in suspicion and rubbing his chin. He spoke up again, much to Omi's annoyance.

"Yet, Milord is not blushing too much at the close contact...and his eyes have a decisive and, dare I say, satisfied shine to it. So does Lord Ran actually. Hmm..." Yohji trailed off. Omi took aim and prepared to fire. Yohji leaned forward to whisper in Omi's ear.

"Do you think they slept together last night?" Yohji said just at the moment Omi was about to release his crossbow. Many things happened at once: Omi's eyes widen, and then he yelped as he nearly dropped his crossbow, his arrow released and fired way off-course. Fuming, embarrassed, and downright horrified, he turned to Yohji.

"YOHJI-KUN!" Omi shouted, causing everyone to turn and stare at them. But both of them did not notice.

Ken turned at the sound of Omi's yelp just in time to see Omi's arrow sail off-course to hit the ground, and witness the resultant loud bickering that occurred between the two pages. Knowing Yohji and judging by Omi's blush, he knew it was safer and better for his sanity not to find out what Yohji might have said. Ran saw the scene as well, turning to Ken with a questioning and slightly bewildered look. It was a truly rare moment for his Omi to shoot off-course.

Ken shook his head, smiling, "you don't want to know," he answered. Ran blinked, then nodded, giving Ken a small smile.

Graced with his love's smile, Ken found himself smiling even brighter. He still could not believe what had transpired last night. It felt so surreal the pure love in that sweet kiss that happened last night, yet the love he saw in Ran's eyes just for him when they reunited this morning was real, and it made him dizzy with happiness. He never believed in destiny, yet their magical encounter in the woods led him to his. Ran's beauty and charm had stolen his heart away almost immediately, and he found himself longing for Ran, a longing that soon became love. Lowering his head slightly with a small blush, Ken leaned himself not-so-accidentally even closer to Ran, practically melting himself against his love's chest, resting his head lightly on his shoulder.

Ran happily obliged, and with a broad smile pressed his arms also not-so-accidentally on Ken's as he pulled the bow. He felt like an idiot, yet a really happy and dreamy idiot. He never thought he could get close to anyone with his introvert self, much less fall in love. But Ken had appeared, a seemingly magical chance encounter in the woods where ironically both of them were taking a breathe from their lives only to meet the love of their life. Ken's beauty and innocence swept him away almost immediately, and his thoughts were soon filled with him and him only. Last night Ken was glowing amongst the sea of flowers, and just thinking of how he had accepted his confession made his heart swell in delight.

All these did not go unseen by a pair of very sharp and shrewd eyes from one of the palace windows.

_(Crawford's room)_

Crawford clenched his fist in anger. Had not that wretched girl fall softhearted and returned to him in apologetic sobs the two lords would not have progressed to this stage. His face broke into a wicked smile...it was always good to have prepared a back-up plan.

TBC

--

Author: Ah the aftermath. Always fun to write but difficult to continue T.T In case anyone is interested, I'm editing chp9. I think I'm losing the royalty tone. Crap. Review pls

Shameless promotion: Remember my other stories "Ran and I" and "Ken and I"? The conclusion gasp is up, called "Ran and Ken". Go R&R if you can!


	9. Milady

Milord, Milove

Milord, Milove

Author: Hentai Y. Slave

Summary: Chp 9.(RanXKen, PG-13, fluff, AU) A chance meeting. Is there such thing as love at first sight?

Notes: I really don't like the structure of this chapter. It feels very broken and un-flowy. I hate it! Argh will probably rewrite it if I have the time. I like my corny sap at the end though; you'll know it when you reach it ha.

Disclaimer: As much as I love them I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

--

Chp 9: Milady

_(Lunchtime)_

During lunch a messenger came forth announcing that a Lady was visiting this evening. At Advisor Crawford's request both Lords were 'invited' to welcome the lady. Ran's eyes narrowed in suspicion. It was common for other royalties to visit the palace (as his beloved Ken was currently doing) but for the advisor to especially remind him to bring Ken along to welcome the guest was a good enough reason to ring the alarm in his head. Yet he did not voice it, least he worry his beloved beside him. Ken merely blinked in surprise, his curiosity getting the better of him as he nodded in agreement.

--

A familiar sight soon followed; the servants lining up the palace gates and the two lords stood waiting. Their pages went forth as the carriage drew near. Omi opened the door while Yohji offered his hand to help the lady step down the carriage, head bowed in respect.

"Thank you Yotan" Her cheery voice rang.

Yohji blinked and looked up in surprise. He tilted his head in amusement, gracing the lady with a smile in recognition. He mentally chuckled to himself as he led her to the awaiting men. What an interesting turn of events...

Ran bowed courteously, not recognizing the lady. She dressed plainly in a light yellow gown, but her luscious gold locks and bright eyes clearly distinguished her from other commoners. Omi was wondering why Crawford had request for Lord Ken to welcome her as well, but looking at Yohji's look of recognition this lady probably knew them... He cleared his throat.

"Milord, may I prese-"

"Oh Lord Ken!"

Ken bowed as well, then his eyes widen in surprise and delight as he finally recognized the lady. "Lady Yuriko!" He ran forth and gave her a hug, their joyful laughter echoing down the corridors. Omi blinked in surprise and turned to Yohji questioning while Ran visibly stiffened at the sight. When the two started chatting unaware of their surroundings, Yohji coughed loudly and nudged Ken gently. Ken looked back and forth between Yuriko and the not-so-patiently-waiting Ran and blushed in embarrassment.

"Umm Ra- Lord Ran, this is Lady Yuriko, an acquaintance of mine that I met during the last hunting season. Yuriko, this is Lord Ran, my...the dear host of this palace that invited me here."

"Ah of course, where are my manners? And to think how surprised I was to receive an invitation from the Fujimiya Kingdom. Thank you Milord." Yuriko beamed and curtsied. Ran bowed back but inwardly scowled. He mentally made a note to request his father to forbid Crawford from sending invites under the Fujimiya name.

_(Dinner)_

Ran could not even hide his jealous expression when the two long lost friends chatted animatedly over dinner. Apparently Lady Yuriko had a passion for horse riding and hunting. Ken barely paid any attention to him as the lady related her latest experiences and recalled Ken's klutz attempts last season, sending Ken into laughter and embarrassed blushes. It did not help that Omi was equally intrigued by her stories.

Yohji, being the observant page, kept a safe distance from Ran and refrained from laughing at the jealous lord. He did, however, allowed himself a small chuckle when the Lady proposed a hunting trip tomorrow with Ken, as he saw Lord Ran forced a strained smile and eyes widened in shock when Ken agreed.

--

After dinner Lady Yuriko excused herself to retire early for bed, tired from her trip and wanting to rest for tomorrow. The lovers excused all the other servants, and as they strolled hand in hand along Ran's beautiful garden yet again, Ken nudged his love quietly.

"Ran? What's wrong?" Ran paused in his steps and turned to Ken, taking both hands in his.

"I love thy so dear to my heart. Would you leave me heartless?"

"How could this heartless body possibly fall for another, when its heart is already safe in thy arms?" Ken answered sincerely, "I swear, Lady Yuriko is merely a friend. No one can rob a heart that is no longer in this body."

"Then I shall treasure and protect this precious heart with all my power, for thy heart is more important than mine."

"Would you not come? For tomorrow's trip."

"By thy leave, I humbly accept."

"Never be humble with me my love, for I love thy so."

"Then nothing can stop me from staying by your side."

Ken beamed in delight, taking Ran's hands in his.

_(Crawford's chamber)_

"Do you understand what you have to do?"

"...I understand. Of course, it would be even better if Lord Ran is not around to interfere."

"That is already part of the plan."

TBC

--

Author: I absolutely adore jealous Ranny : D So enter the No. 2 person on the to-kill list of Ran and Ken fans (In case you forgot Sakura is No. 1) Review please!


	10. Action

Milord, Milove

Author: Hentai Y. Slave

Summary: Chp 10.(RanXKen, PG-13, fluff, AU) A chance meeting. Is there such thing as love at first sight?

Notes: I call this the action pack chapter XD was really fun to write, but a headache to edit. Sigh.

Disclaimer: As much as I love them I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

--------------

Chp 10: Action

_(The next day, at the palace table)_

The next day found the trio decked out in riding and hunting gear. During breakfast Omi notified them that Yohji requested to be absent from the trip, claiming to have a stomach upset. Ken shoke his head; it was Yohji's customary excuse to nurse a hangover. Ran frowned; something had been bothering him since this morning, but he just could not put a finger to it. He continued to frown in worry even as they made their way to the gates, Ken and Yuriko chatting excitingly.

At the gates stood Sakura, who stopped them in apology, passing the message that Advisor Crawford wished to discuss state affairs with Lord Ran. Ran glared in annoyance, started to refuse the request only to have Ken stop him.

"Please, I do not wish to deny you from your duties." Ken said, one hand unconsciously reaching out to touch Ran's arm. Ran took his hand.

"But..."

"Neither do I wish to antagonize the grand advisor even more." Ken said earnestly, clasping Ran's palm in his lovingly.

Ran looked away, but kept their hands together. "His views are of unimportance."

"But your harmony with him is of importance."

Yuriko watched the exchange between the two in smiles. An idiot could tell that the two were in love. The little extra sparkle in Ken's eyes when he looks at Lord Ran, and the loving gaze that Lord Ran saves only for Ken. It made her almost want to cancel the trip to put the clingy Lord at ease.

Almost.

She shot a gaze at the little maid called Sakura, a girl so young and innocent, currently fidgeting in discomfort. When she finally noticed she was being watched she whipped her head up, eyes pleading. Yuriko spoke, still looking at the girl.

"Don't worry milord, I will keep Lord Ken safe. We will be back by sundown."

Ken gave Ran a reassuring smile. The nudging feeling in his mind was back again, but looking at Ken's expression he labeled it as his own unnecessary jealousy and suppressed it.

"Of course. I wish you two a fruitful trip ahead."

---

Sakura escorted her Lord to the study, Omi following behind dutifully and waited alongside Sakura in the corridor while his Lord entered. Omi leaned against the wall and sighed. It was just too bad; he was really looking forward to the hunting trip.

"O-Omi-san."

At the reluctant voice, Omi turned his head to face Sakura "Yes?"

"C-Could I speak to you? I..."

---

_(At the study)_

Advisor Crawford was sitting in one of the large sofas, quietly reading. Once his Lord entered he placed his book down and stood slowly, bowing slightly in respect. Ran could barely contain his disinterest.

"What is it that you wished to discuss Crawford?" Ran stated plainly. Crawford merely strolled to the balcony, beckoning his Lord to follow. He gestured to the view of the kingdom offered by the balcony.

"Milord, does thy know what is in front of us?"

"...I have no time for games Crawford."

"Ah but Milord, take a moment to gaze upon this beautiful and peaceful land, one that will be Milord's when thy inherits the crown."

"...Your point being?" Ran's disinterest now clearly shown on his face.

"Ah impatient I see. You see, this mere servant just wishes to take this opportunity to remind Milord that this land, this magnificent land is a land that has not come easily, one carved from the Great War that your forefathers fought bravely to obtain. One that is maintained through generations by inheritance."

He turned to face Ran and bowed slightly.

"A land, if I may say so, is in danger of being lost due to Milord's...infatuation with Kingdom Hidaka's boy."

---

"Whee!!!!" Ken squealed in delight as he rode faster and faster into the forest. It seemed so long since he raced Yuriko through the forest. The wind hitting hard on his face and his adrenaline pumped by the sheer speed that could only be achieved by horse riding.

"Haha quiet down Ken, all the prey is getting away by your shouting!" Yuriko admonished.

---

Ran's eyes narrowed. "I was told that we were discussing state affairs Advisor."

"Ah but don't thy see Milord? This is a matter of state importance." Crawford argued, looking back at the balcony view. "Milord please see the big picture. My information tells me that Kingdom Hidaka has nothing significant to offer. A...union with this boy is of no benefits to the Kingdom, a _hindrance_ to other more suitable--"

"Enough!" Ran ordered, his hands clenched tightly to the rails. "I will choose as I will. Not you, not even the King will sway me from my decisions. ALL my future decisions." He glared at the Advisor, daring him to speak back to him.

"...I see there is no way of convincing Milord?"

"I do not wish to repeat myself."

"...Very well then."

---

"Look Ken, straight ahead." Ken rode slowly, advancing on his prey with his rope, ready to swing it over the beast's head.

Yuriko readied her bow and arrow and took aim.

---

Ran blinked. He expected the man to put out every argument he had to persuade him. Yet he watched as the man merely walked back to the study and sat back down, picking up his book, with all the time in the world.

Wait. Ran narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Since Milord is here and not by his side, this problem should be solved already."

Ran's eyes widen in horror. He broke into a run.

---

Her kingdom was at its lowest. Heavy debts incurred by her father's large spending on war and luxury goods had nearly emptied the state coffins. Then a letter came from Crawford, his father's ex-advisor, claiming that he could solve her problems. A very attractive proposal was presented to her. Ken is a good friend, but her father was more important.

Accidents always happened during hunting, doesn't it?

She released her arrow.

---

Ran never rode so fast in his entire life. He carried nothing, needed nothing, driven by the need to reach Ken as fast as he can. Danger, that was what was nudging at the back of his mind. As the two figures finally came into view he watched in horror as Yuriko changed her aim from the beast to Ken.

"KEN!"

Ken turned just in time at the sound of Ran's cry to see an arrow flying straight in his direction...

...and fell to the ground as someone tackled him to the ground, out of harms way. He looked up to find himself staring at a very angry Yohji, only the anger was directed at the source of the arrow. He let go of Ken and stood up slowly.

Ran finally reached Ken's side, throwing himself off the horse and hugged Ken with all his might, muttering thankful cries.

"How could you," Yohji demanded, his tone all serious and vengeful.

The person in question merely lowered her bow in defeat. Ken shivered at the expression on Yuriko's face; an expressionless face, looking at him with the coldest eyes he has ever seen, one not of defeat but of resigned silence.

"You should know what I am going through Yohji...you of all people should know what desperation can drive people to," Yuriko stated, the accusation obvious but her tone suggested none of resent but mere statement.

Very calmly, she rode towards them...

"Goodbye Ken. "

...and threw something to the ground. A mini-explosion occurred, causing smoke to cloud their vision. When it cleared, Yuriko was already riding away in the direction of the hills. Yohji jumped on Ran's horse and chased after.

(TBC)

A/N: Wow 10 chapters .. I would like to end this fic soon though..time to think of an ending.


	11. Milord milord

Milord, Milove

Author: Hentai Y. Slave

Summary: Chp 11.(RanXKen, PG-13, fluff, AU) A chance meeting. Is there such thing as love at first sight?

Notes: Really surprised that I can still churn out sappy stuff. After not writing for so long it was difficult to get started when the start of my initial draft then only said this: (insert love love Ran Ken here) XD WARNING: mega-uke Ran. So uke the sadistic side of me wants to slap him XD

Disclaimer: As much as I love them I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

--------------

Chp 11: Milord Milord

_(Hunting grounds)_

Once the smoke cleared and the initial shock wore off Ran helped Ken to his feet, wiping away the dirt and checking for injuries. As much as Ken would have welcomed the attention normally, the events and revelations were too overwhelming in his mind to let him react. But Ken's senses soon returned when he realized that even as Ran continued to fuss over him, his love had his head down, refusing to meet his eyes. Ken's eyes widened in realization.

"My love...are you crying?"

"It's just the smoke..."

"Really?" Ken probed, taking Ran's hand in his. Ran took in the earnest love and worry in Ken's expression and could not resist; he pulled Ken into another hug, desperately breathing in the scent of his love's hair. In a voice as low as a whisper, Ran confessed his thoughts to Ken.

"I am angry at myself Ken...I thought I would lose you forever. How could I be so stupid to let you go alone with her? When I saw that wretched woman point the arrow at you...I died a million times then my love. My heart bleeds just thinking of these thoughts." Ran's grip unconsciously tightened at his own words.

"To lose thy forever...it would break my soul." Ken gently loosen Ran's hold and leaned his head forward, allowing their foreheads to touch lovingly. He brought his hand to Ran's face, wiping the little stream of tears away. He shook his head gently.

"You could never have known Ran, and it is my fault for being too trusting. It is not thy fault, eternally never so. I am more sinned, to have caused these precious tears to fall."

"I swear my love, I will never let thy be in danger again, even at the cost of my life."

"Oh hush don't speak of such things!" Ken protested immediately. He took Ran's hand and placed it above his heart.

"Thy sure swear to me a lot. Do you recall our promise under the moonlight?"

"Always...my eternal love shall last as long as the oceans, the sky and the sea...would you be mine?"

"Indeed...yours now and forever, till eternity. My heart is forever bound to thy, so don't speak of words that curse yourself; it would be a curse to me too."

"...I will not utter a word more then." Ran relented, easily swayed by the tenderness in Ken's eyes. Ken gave a stunning smile, driving Ran's moody thoughts away quickly.

"Much better...shall we put thy mouth to better use?" Ken teased, his eyes twinkling in delight as he leaned forward entrancingly. Ran smiled in return, his moody thoughts drove away in an instant as their lips met, silent vows exchanged in their hearts. All too soon, the sound of horses alerted them to a new presence, and they parted reluctantly.

"Lord Ran! Lord Ken!"

Omi rode to them as quickly as he could, holding the reign of another horse behind. He was instantly relieved to see that both lords were visibly unharmed. He dismounted quickly and hurriedly ushered them to the horses.

"I am so glad to see you both safe. Let us return quickly, it is not safe to stay undefended." Omi insisted.

Ran stiffened at this reminder. "Yes, let us make haste. I will not let Crawford get away with this." Ran said, speaking the name in much distaste. Omi nodded in agreement.

"It is to be so then. I hope Yohji-kun can returned in time..." Omi trailed off, hesitating to speak further with regards to what he now believed. Ken looked back and forth, slightly confused...then his eyes widened at what Ran implied. Yes, he knew the advisor disliked him, but to go as far as to plot murder...

"Omi...how did you know I came after Lord Ken?" Ran asked, eyes narrowed. The mention of Yohji reminded him of his surprise and suspicion at the sudden heroic rescue of Ken's page. Yohji had chose to protect Ken from the shadows, now that he realized. If he knew Yuriko was a threat, why did he choose not to inform them earlier, but put Ken in the line of danger?

"...A kind friend informed me so, Milord, informed me so much...but we must hurry back." Omi pleaded. Ran nodded; Omi and Yohji's matter will have to be delayed with Crawford to deal with.

"Let us return." Ran said, steeling himself.

---

_(Crawford's study)_

Crawford waited patiently in the study, a satisfied grin on his face as he looked out the balcony. Right out assassination might not be a glamorous resort, but he was sure it would give a fair enough warning to prevent his Lord from picking up stray princes again. When he received news that the boy was saved though, he merely gave a look of distaste; the boy is luckier than he thought. All too soon Lord Ran stormed into his office, Lord Ken and Omi trailing behind. Crawford turned to face his lord, giving a small bow.

"Milord..."

Ran drew his sword and pointed it right at the base of Crawford's neck. Crawford barely managed to not flinch at the sight. Lord and advisor stared at each other for a moment.

"You shall face judgment under my sword for such a traitorous act."

"A traitorous act of what sort?"

Everyone whipped their head back at the newcomer at the door, eyes widened in surprise.

"F-Father!" Ran exclaimed.

(TBC)

Author: So umm Milord milord = king. XD Lame I know but I didn't want to reveal too much. Will Yohji manage to catch Yuriko? Will Crawford get punished? Will King Fujimiya like Kenken? Will I be able to finish this fic??

Review!!!


	12. Higher intervention

Milord, Milove

Author: Hentai Y. Slave

Summary: Chp 12.(RanXKen, PG-13, fluff, AU) A chance meeting. Is there such thing as love at first sight?

Notes: Longggggggggggggg chapter XD at least by my standards. I think Ken's fabulous here haha.

Disclaimer: As much as I love them I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

--------------

Chp 12: Higher intervention

_(Crawford's study)_

King Fujimiya stood casually at the door despite being dressed majestically in full royal robes, his little input effectively cutting off their confrontation. Days ago, he had been quite stunned when Omi informed him that Ran requested to meet a guest in his place. Ran, of course, had received guest on his behalf before; in fact he always did so by his father's side, never by his own accord. The only thing that had stopped him from spying on his son's unusual behavior was the unusually huge pile of state matters on his desk during these few days.

Ran lowered his sword and went down on his knees immediately in respect, Omi and Crawford following suit. Ken blinked and gaped at the figure before them. He had beautiful and sharp features and rich red hair like Ran; it was like looking at an older, mature version of Ran. That observation made Ken realize just who he was facing, making him remember his place and went down on his knees as well.

"Rise my friends. I was sent word that the palace received many guests, so I decided to have a look." He turned to Ken with a mysterious smile. "And who might this handsome lad be?"

Ken blushed and barely managed not to gape dumbly. The fact that the compliment came from the King who looked so much like Ran added to his discomfort. Luckily, Ran was there to help him.

"Father...this is Lord Ken Hidaka from Kingdom Hidaka, heir to the Hidaka throne and my belov- my special guest."

"I see. Ah, Hidaka's treasured son. A pleasure to meet you young Hidaka, how is thy Lord?"

Ken almost winced at how awfully similar his description was to what Ran had said at their first meeting. "The pleasure is mine. Milord is healthy and ruling fair over the land," he responded respectfully.

The king now turned to his advisor. "Now Crawford, what have you done to anger my boy again? I swear someday I should lock you two in a room to battle it out someday."

"Crawford organized an attempt to assassinate Lord Ken. It is unforgivable." Ran spoke heatedly, glaring at the man in question.

The king frowned at the accusation, "what you speak of is truly of traitorous sorts. What do you have to say in defense Crawford?"

Crawford bowed low. "Nothing of that sort happened Milord. I believe Lord Ken was unfortunately misled by a Lady Yuriko into the woods and attacked. She perhaps had some feud against him..."

"Nonsense!" Ran spat angrily.

"...Besides, there is no proof of my involvement." Crawford finished.

"Well my son do you have any evidence?"

Ran hesitated then; with Yuriko still on the loose, they had nobody to prove that Crawford was the mastermind. He kept silent, fist clenched helplessly.

"Well since there is none I suppose you should avoid pointing your sword at my advisor then."

"...Yes Father." Ran answered reluctantly, sheathing his sword.

He turned to Ken again, poised in a way that demanded attention, "it is unfortunate that you meet with such danger under my land, but rest assure that I will have my people investigate this incident. An assassination attempt on royalty is not to be taken lightly, and whoever threatens the lives of my dear neighbor will be an enemy of mine as well." He relaxed then, and turned to the rest, "well...shall we dine together tonight? Have some rest both of you till then; I will see you both at dinner. Join us as well Crawford."

"A pleasure Milord."

---

_(Night, Royal dining hall)_

Dinner started tensely for Ken, with Ran by his side steadily glaring at Crawford across the table while the food was served. Crawford, on the other hand, seemed unaffected and conversed leisurely with the king. The king, though sitting between the two men, chose as well to ignore his son's bad mood. Ken discreetly reached under the table for Ran's hand, making Ran turn to look at Ken. He shook his head and his eyes gave a silent plea to his love to forget about the incident and enjoy the dinner. Ran frowned in disapproval at the turn of events, but relented under Ken's pleading gaze. He started picking on his food and conversed quietly with Ken, deciding to ignore the presence of the other two. They were interrupted when the king suddenly turned his attention to Ken.

"Ken, I hope you are feeling better?"

"Yes milord, I have had some rest. Thank you for your concern."

"That is good to know. So Ken, I believe you came to visit my introvert son," the king teased, "it's a miracle anyone wants to be friends with Ran."

"Father."

"Milord, Lord Ran has been very kind to me," Ken insisted, "I believe most people have misjudged him. He has many charming points, and I am honored to be able to see them." Ran blushed lightly at the unexpected compliment, especially when Ken turned to give him a look that made him feel like someone special. The king nodded to Ken in approval, giving him a wide smile.

"Ah boy there's no need to be so formal with me! I don't see you being so formal with my son, hmm? The servants tell me that you two have been very...friendly with one another," the king probed, chuckling in delight when both started to sprout full blushes.

"Ah Ranny boy you look just like your mother when you blush."

"F-Father!"

"They look quite the pair, don't they Crawford?" The king turned to his advisor, prompting him to join in the conversation. Crawford paused for a moment turning over an idea that had formed in his head.

_If I play this right, I could get rid of the boy immediately._ Crawford thought.

"...I beg to differ milord." Crawford answered boldly. Ran's eyes narrowed in suspicion. It took Ken's hand holding his under the table to prevent him from hitting the man.

The king blinked in surprise. "Is that so? Is there something you would like to say? Go ahead Crawford, speak your mind."

Crawford gave a slight bow. "Pardon me for my rudeness milord, but as milord mentioned Lord Ran is not the most...sociable of persons. One questions Lord Ken's intentions for befriending milord. Besides, Lord Ran deserves a fitting Lady by his side, for the future of our kingdom." Crawford explained. Ran stood up in anger, making the servants around the area fell to their knees in fear. To everyone's surprise, King Fujimiya grabbed Ran's arm.

"Now now sit down my boy. You're scaring the servants," he admonished, pulling him back to his seat. Ran complied reluctantly, mostly doing so out of the warning expression his father was giving him.

"Let's clear this up one by one shall we? Lord Ken Hidaka," The king said, suddenly turning solemn as he looked at Ken. Ken suppressed the urge to bolt as the king's piercing violet eyes looked straight at him.

"What intentions do you have in befriending my son?"

"FATHER!" Ran made to stand up again, but was surprised when Ken put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Ken straightened himself and met the king's eyes evenly.

" When I first met Lor-...When I first met Ran, it was a fateful encounter that changed my life. To be honest, I've never seen such beauty and perfection in a person before, and it left me wanting to see him, to talk to him, to interact with him again."

Ken gave a slight bow. "King Fujimiya, I assure you I have no ill-intentions towards your son or your kingdom. The only thing I intend to do by befriending Ran is to know him better as a person. And," Ken turned to look at Ran intently, "to cherish and love him as he deserves to be." Ran was almost moved to tears. Ken's heartfelt words made a warm feeling well up deep inside him, and he resisted the urge to kiss his love right there and then.

"What about you Ran? Do you think you 'deserve a fitting Lady by your side'?" The king asked, his expression still eerily neutral.

Ran answered, not wavering for a second. "There is only one person that deserves to be by my side, and that is Ken. Yet, it is me who is eternally grateful to have the honor of earning a place by the side of such a wonderful man." He smiled when Ken's eyes seemed to shine at his words.

The king leaned back in his chair, nodding in approval. "Well that settles it, doesn't it?"

Crawford shook his head and protested, "but milord...for the sake of our kingdom, it is unwise to allow-" He blinked when the king raised a hand to stop him from talking.

"So for the sake of our kingdom, YOU would do anything to stop them wouldn't you?"

"...Milord, this is a strange accusation. Has it not been settled that I played no part in Lord Ken's misfortune?"

"Ah is that so Crawford?" The king stood up to everyone's surprise, and walked towards the door. "My best intelligence tells me otherwise though. Won't you come in Kudou-kun?"

The door swinged open, and Yohji stepped in.

(TBC)

A/N: next chapter shall be the ending. Pls review! Papa Fujimiya would be very happy XD


	13. All is well

Milord, Milove

Author: Hentai Y. Slave

Summary: Chp 13.(RanXKen, PG-13, fluff, AU) A chance meeting. Is there such thing as love at first sight?

Notes: Written in the depths of the night XD omg I need sleep NOW. I might do some grammatical editing but yup! It's the end!

Disclaimer: As much as I love them I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

--------------

Chp 13: All is well

_(Night, Royal dining hall)_

Kudou Yohji's dramatic entrance was something the man himself enjoyed fully. He proved himself to be more capable than imagined; his captive held firmly by his side as he threw the doors open in triumph. Yuriko, even with her hands bound looked proud and determined as her gaze fixed intently on Crawford.

Yohji gave a bow to the king, ignoring Ran and Ken's bewildered look. "Milord, I present Lady Yuriko. To atone for her sins she has agreed to tell us the mastermind behind her actions."

The king nodded. "Go ahead Yuriko."

Yuriko turned to him, her head bowed low in repent. "Milord, with my kingdom in heavy debt...Crawford offered me a loan in exchange for aiding him rid of Ke-...Lord Ken. But he told me Lord Ken is a spy sent to your kingdom!" She confessed, and then turned to Ken, her eyes reflecting remorse for her own actions yet hope for his forgiveness. She was shocked, along with the rest of the people in the room, when Ken stood up and went forward to embrace her. The silent exchanges of 'I'm sorry' and 'It's fine' went unspoken, but to the both of them it was enough.

Crawford, however, appeared unwavered by her appearance and words. "Lady Yuriko. Do not believe that in accusing me that your sentence will be lightened. I am the Grand Advisor of the king, loyal to him and my country. Milord, do not be fooled by this wrench!" He pointed an accusing finger at the hugging pair. "Look how close they are! I understand now milord, this must all script by Lord Ken. He planned to rid of me so that he can gain favorable grounds!"

Ken's eyes widened at his words, and shook his head vigorously; Ran went forward to put himself protectively between Crawford and his lover. Yohji merely arched an eyebrow at the elaborate lying skills of the advisor. _Well time to settle it once and for all, _he thought.

Yohji cleared his throat in emphasis, gaining everyone's full attention. He waltzed to the door and bowed playfully, " may I present another testimony then. Enter!"

Sakura walked in accompanied by Omi, her posture rigid and timid. She shivered in fright at the intense glare given by Crawford. Omi placed a comforting arm on her shoulder and urged her on.

_(Flashback)_

"_O-Omi-san."_

_At the reluctant voice, Omi turned his head to face Sakura "Yes?"_

"_C-Could I speak to you? I..."_

"_Sure. Go on."_

"Advisor Crawford, h-he planned something! I know he did! Lord Ken could be in danger!""Calm down Sakura! Tell me everything you know!"

_(Flashback end)_

The room fell eerily silent as Sakura spilled the entire tale, her eyes in near tears. When everyone turned their attention back to Crawford, the man had kneed in front of the king.

"Milord have mercy. I acted as such to protect Lord Ran and our kingdom." Crawford insisted.

Yohji rolled his eyes, and met Omi's, their minds concluding with identical thoughts: _Stubborn old fool._

The king stood before his advisor, "Crawford, Crawford. I believed I made myself very clear on this earlier. This is an assassination attempt on royalty, and whoever threatens the lives of my dear neighbor will be an enemy of mine as well."

Crawford gritted his teeth.

"And...ah here it is," he accepted a report from Yohji, "and so is the building of personal arms done also to protect our kingdom, hmm?"

Crawford's eyes widened in shock "How...'

"For the benefit of yourself and everyone present, Crawford, I shall let it be known. Kudou-kun here is no ordinary page, but one from the famed Kritiker. I hired him to watch you since a week ago." The king declared. Ran's eyes widened. Kritiker was a legendary organization rumored to have the means and authority to investigate corruption at all levels, and their agents were chosen for their utmost loyalty and capability. Though Ran was surprised, he of course could not beat the utter look of shock on Ken's face.

The king continued, "Little Omi here, for having guessed Yohji's identity agreed to help in gathering these evidence." He turned to Crawford, who by now showed signs of resignation. "You may be the Grand Advisor my dear Crawford, but you are not the king. In view of your loyal service these years I will not execute you. I hereby banish you from our kingdom, with your wealth and property confiscated. Guards, take him away!"

No one spared the fallen advisor another glance as he was taken away.

---

"A week ago?" Ken said suddenly, making all eyes turn to him. "But that's when...when..." He turned to look at his lover, who also realized the implication. Ran took Ken in his arms in comfort.

Omi caught on instantly, and he voiced out what they suspected, "When Lord Ken first met milord!" They turned to Yohji, who suddenly grew solemn. He went forward and kneed down in front of Ken.

"Milord...I apologize for keeping this a secret for so long... it is true, I did try to let you two meet to gain entrance here unsuspected... I found out that Lord Ran always ride off to the forest when he is upset... so I blatantly informed milord of that lake in the forest when I sensed milord needed to sneak off again. It was a chance, but I really, really didn't expect you two to meet so smoothly and..."Yohji smiled despite himself, "and even fall in love."

"And," Yohji was hesitant, but he continued on as his Lord deserved an explanation, "I...I made use of your budding relationship with Lord Ran to carry out my investigation more throughout. I...also guessed Yuriko's attack but I was not certain until it was too late. I never meant to put milord in danger. Will you forgive me, milord?" Yohji kept his head low in regret. Ran glared at Yohji, but his intent to reprimand on behalf of Ken was stopped by Ken.

"Yohji...I...stand up Yohji," Ken said, helping his dear friend to his feet, "you had good intentions for doing what you did, of course I forgive you." Yohji looked at his lord in surprise.

Ken merely smiled, "you always say it's by miracle that I've stayed alive so long considering how stupidly reckless I am, right?" Omi shook his head in disbelief at how blatant his friend's words were sometimes, while Yohji himself looked sheepish. Yohji blinked when Ken place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well that is because you have always stayed by my side to be that miracle. Isn't that right Yotan?" Ken concluded, his eyes warm with acceptance, breaking into a full grin as he gave his childhood playmate a friendly shove. Yohji gladly returned the grin, and then both turned to Lord Ran, Yohji with hesitance and Ken with an earnest look.

Ran sighed at the expression Ken was now throwing him. "If Ken finds it in his heart to forgive you, I don't see why I should persist." Ran concluded.

Perhaps Yohji was feeling relief. Perhaps Yohji was just being Yohji. Either way, he grinned and leaned to Omi conspiratorially.

"Hen-pecked." Yohji whispered to Omi. Omi opened his mouth to protest...but his Lord's eye twitch was interesting indeed.

"...Domesticated." Omi agreed.

"YOHJI!"

"OMI!"

The king chuckled merrily. Ah youngsters. He then turned to Yuriko, who had fallen silence all this while. "As for you Yuriko...You were manipulated, but it is still a heinous crime, deserving to be jailed. Well...what shall we do Lord Ken?"

Ken shook his head immediately, "Milord, as I already forgiven, please have mercy on Lady Yuriko." The rest also nodded in agreement.

"Very well...Yuriko, in view of your courage to testament against Crawford, I shall pardon you from jail. You shall instead, work in my service. On another matter though, I believe it is only right we provide a loan to you considering the trouble my advisor, well my ex-advisor gave you. However, I will need to ensure that the money is put to good use rather than fuel your father's greed. He will need an advisor maybe, preferably from our side..." he trailed off, intention clear.

Yuriko went on her knees "Milord, I request to oversee the renew of my kingdom. I will never forgive your generosity!"

The King nodded in approval. "That settles it. Kudou-kun? Maybe you shall escort the lady to her kingdom."

"As you wish milord."

"Well... A Lord shouldn't travel back to his kingdom without his page. Since it will take days for Kudou-kun to travel there and back...I suppose Lord Ken will continue to...impose on my son, won't he?" The king shared a grin at Yohji, who returned it. They both threw a knowing look to the pair of lovers. Ran unconsciously had an arm snaked around Ken's waist, and Ken had also unconsciously leaned back against his lover for support. Omi smiled at the sweetness while the ladies giggled in delight. Finally realizing this, Ken dislodged from Ran immediately in embarrassment, gracing everyone in the room with his blush.

Ran frowned in annoyance. "I knew Kudou reminded me of someone."

The sound of laughter echoed through the halls.

---

Years pass, and all is well.

Yuriko's kingdom recovered quickly with the help of Yohji and King Fujimiya's support. Sakura continued to serve Lord Ran faithfully; though rumors of her blossoming love with his page spread lovingly amongst the servants. Crawford was never heard of again, his case and King Fujimiya's wise judgment set an example warning throughout the land in praise.

Lord Ran continued to court Lord Ken, and it soon resulted in a grand wedding, a celebration that was welcomed by all throughout the lands in recognition of their sweet love. A fairy tale end befitting of the pair of lovers, who had swore their faithful love under the witness of the moonlight with a kiss amongst a sea of flowers.

End

~ Great thanks to every one of you for reading this. This has been a long project for me but I really enjoyed writing this! Please continue to support my future writing. RanKen forever!!! Love, Slave-chan ~


End file.
